The invention relates to a galvanic cell and a method for producing a galvanic cell.
At present, the monitoring of the operating state, such as voltages and temperatures, on battery cells for electric vehicles is done by externally attached sensors. As part of continuing progress, it is becoming more important to perform a more accurate measurement, or to measure new kinds of measurement quantities. One of these important measurement quantities for checking the state of health of the battery is the internal battery pressure, since a rise in pressure in the cell points to a malfunction and an imminent failure. The realization of such a measurement can be done by placing a pressure sensor in the cell.
The environmental conditions inside the battery cell are not readily suitable for classical packaging materials, casting compounds, circuit boards, adhesives or gels. On the other hand, typical media-resistant sensor concepts such as for the exhaust gas channel or the transmission oil of a vehicle are unsuitable on account of the distinctly different chemistry of a battery electrolyte.
There is an interest in developing galvanic cells with sensors for monitoring the health and safety of the galvanic cell, especially with sensors to detect the pressure of the galvanic cell.
From JP 2012-074198 there is known an energy generating device with a plurality of battery modules in which the impairment of the battery module is recognized by a pressure measurement in the battery module. The pressure sensor here is a pressure-sensitive switch making use of a conductive rubber.
From DE 10 2012 207 999 A1 there is disclosed a pressure sensor in a so-called pouch cell, wherein the pressure sensor can be designed as a microelectromechanical system. The pressure sensor is glued to the flexible film pouch, either from inside or outside the cell.